The Manipulator
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose finds a weird device on board the TARDIS and decides to try it out. One-Shot.


"Doctor, what's this?" Rose held up a metal device about the size of her head, it had several buttons of different colors, an antenna sticking out of the top, and a little power switch.

"Rose, where did you find that?" The Doctor replied, taking the device from her and setting it on the floor carefully, as if it was poisoned.

"In an old storage room on the TARDIS, what is it?" She studied his face. He wasn't angry, that was good.

"It's, well," The Time-Lord shook his head remembering something unpleasant, "It's an emotional manipulator."

"How's it work?" Rose picked it up back off of the floor and examined the buttons.

"Red is anger, pink is love, yellow is happiness, blue is sadness, and well, you can guess the rest. You just point it at someone, press the button, and that's it. But it wouldn't work on a Time-Lord," He shrugged.

Rose pointed the device at him and hit the first button on the manipulator, which was red. The Doctor's face turned towards her. "ROSE?! Why did you go into a TARDIS storage room? How dare you?! Get off the ship now!" He shouted.

"Well, it certainly works on Time-Lords..." The human muttered, pressing the yellow button to make him happy.

"Rose! It's so fantastic to see you! Want to go somewhere? Oh, you found an emotional manipulator, that's brilliant! Absolutely brilliant," He grinned and hugged her, then began walking towards the console.

Rose laughed and pointed it at him again, she knew this was evil of her, but it's not like it would hurt him, right? In the back of her mind she knew if she pressed the pink button out of curiosity, he would kill her later, no doubt. But she did anyways.

"Rose..." The Doctor spun around on his heels to face her. His companion mentally begged the TARDIS to set up a video recorder somewhere. "You look so beautiful," He smiled and approached her slowly. The Time-Lord took her hand and kissed it gently. She dropped the remote on the floor.

"Uh, Doctor?" Trying to contain her laughter, she pulled her hand away.

"Yes, my love?" He brushed a few pieces of blonde hair out of her face and caressed her cheek.

"Can you uh, pass me that?" Rose pointed towards the manipulator.

"Of course," He bent down and gave it to her. "Now come here," The Doctor wrapped his hands behind her back and pulled her in to kiss her.

"Wait!" Rose exclaimed, pushing the blue button on the remote since it was the first she could reach.

"Oh Rose... I'm so sorry... For everything, absolutely everything..." He frowned and tears came to his eyes.

"It's okay, Doctor," She smiled and looked quickly for how to return him to normal. She pushed the blue button again, but nothing happened. Eventually, Rose found that the twelfth and last button, the white one, reversed the effects.

"Uh, Rose, how did I get over here?" He asked, noticing he was on the other side of the console room. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Doctor," She hid the remote behind her back, "You um, fell asleep."

He peered at her suspiciously and remembered, "You found an emotional manipulator... Did you use it? On me?"

"Well in my defense you said it wouldn't work on you!"

"Give me that!" The Time-Lord walked up to her and took it from her hands. "How to punish you, Rose?" He grinned evilly and pointed the remote at her.

"Oh, don't you dare," She ran forward to take it from him, but it was too late. The Time-Lord pressed the red button first, earning a hard slap to the face.

"Ow..." The orange button, bliss, was next. It was right next to yellow. Rose immediately got creepily cheery.

"Doctor! Let's go somewhere fun! Let's go to Vegas! Or how about a planet? Do you know any fun planets?" She happily grabbed his hand.

He laughed and tried the pink one, watching as her emotion changed. She approached him curiously and pulled his tie out of the suit as Cassandra did when she was in Rose's body so long ago. Rose took the tie off completely and began tying his hands together with it.

"Rose, what're you?" The manipulator fell from his hands. "Um, I need that," He said, pointing at the remote.

"This thing?" Rose laughed and walked over to the doors of the police box.

"No! Rose!" He shouted as she threw the manipulator into space. The Time-Lord struggled with the bonds that were surprisingly tight. "No no no Rose, you have to stop!" She approached him and began kissing his neck. His voice went high and squeaky, "Rose listen to me, we have to, oh..." Rose's lips met his gently. He began kissing back hard and passionately, though he knew it was awful of him when she was so weak and vulnerable.

"I know," She whispered.

"You what?" The human slapped him hard on his face, backing away. She started laughing uncontrollably. "I think your emotions are going crazy now... Let me take you to the med bay," He tried to free himself again.

"Nope, the manipulator doesn't work on humans, Doctor."

"What do you me- Oh Rassilon, were you faking all that?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

Rose nodded and continued giggling. She opened the doors of the police box again and retrieved the remote which, thanks to the TARDIS, had barely floated away. "Let's never use this thing again," Rose said.

"Agreed. But could you um, untie me now?" He murmured, glancing at his tied up wrists.

"What, the all-mighty Oncoming Storm can't untie his own wrists?" His companion smiled at him, turning around and walking down the hall of the ship.

"I can't! Come on, Rose!"

"Make me," She faced him and wrapped her hands around his head, feeling his hair gently.

"If you insist."


End file.
